Black And White or One Night Only
by Maxcy Leland
Summary: Kamui is invited to a party with her Nohrian siblings, only to find that more of her family is already there - and not by accident. Basically a retelling of chapter 18 of Conquest with extra dialogue and action and more in-depth characterization. Rated T for violence and Niles.


Kamui craned her neck to look up at the tremendous palace nestled in the giant tree that was providing welcome shade. One thing that growing up in the Northern Fortress certainly hadn't prepared her for was warm weather and she felt sweat dripping down her collar.

"Why can't we ever wear less than full armor?" she complained to Azura, forgetting that the princess wasn't the one who could answer that question.

"Missing the chill winds of Nohr?" Azura asked compassionately.

"I guess so," Kamui replied. "Yet another reason to end this war as soon as possible. Not to mention less bloodshed. A chance for both kingdoms to relax after so many years of fighting."

"Kamui," Azura chided, "you need to take your mind off the war for now. Look around at where we are..."

"I have been looking. My eyes can't get enough. I mean, look at that river. Can you believe it's not crimson with the blood of innocents?"

Azura gave the dragon princess a look.

"I'm sorry. Mind off of war. This place is so beautiful...so calming."

"Isn't it?" Azura agreed, brushing her long, blue hair aside. "This is Izumo. Even as outside kingdoms quarrel, it remains neutral and peaceful."

Kamui sighed. "So this is the beauty that peace allows for... How inspiring." She looked over to where Camilla sat on a rock, fanning herself with her hand. Leo was standing nearby and trying to talk Niles off of a particularly comfortable looking tree trunk. A little further off Xander was looking out towards Hoshido, contemplating their next battle, no doubt. It was sure to be a tough one too. Just thinking about it made Kamui want to sleep for a thousand years. "You know, if this place is neutral, perhaps we should rest here for a while. Everyone must be exhausted after all our many travels and battles."

Azura looked around at the little knot of royals and retainers and nodded. "Agreed. We might be able to gather some useful information here too. The area surrounding the Hoshidan capital is heavily guarded. As of now, we have no good options for getting there safely. Perhaps someone here knows something that could help."

Kamui smiled as Odin booted Niles off the tree trunk and bowed to Leo, gesturing to the recently vacated seat. Leo huffily took his place and put his feet up on Niles who lay on the grass, grinning lazily.

"Leo," she called.

He looked up. "Is something wrong?"

"Strategically, is it a good or bad idea to take a break in this place and see if someone in the palace there knows anything useful about the Hoshidan capital?"

Niles sat up. Xander turned around. Laslow and Selena jumped down from the low branch they had been sitting on. Everyone looked expectantly at Leo.

"It's the finest idea laid before me in a while," Leo said.

Cheers erupted from the tired Nohrians.

"May the sun never set on your breathtaking wisdom, Lord Leo," Odin exclaimed.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Camilla purred.

"I'll bet the ladies here have time for tea with a gentleman such as myself," Laslow noted.

Xander gave him a hard glare. "They may have time, but you do not. I sometimes wonder if you should be paying me for monetarily supporting you whilst you do nothing but flirt."

"Ouch."

 **000**

A doorkeeper let them in and went to alert the master of the palace. The weary warriors basked in the coolness and grandeur of the spacious anteroom.

Kamui heard footsteps behind her and turned, Yato out and at the ready. At the sight of the man with long, white hair she relaxed, but only a little. Looks were ever so deceiving.

"Hello there!" the man exclaimed delightedly. "Greetings and salutations! You've traveled far, haven't you? You have! Welcome to my not-so-humble abode, Nohrian friends!"

Kamui winced inwardly at the loud flow of words. It felt like a desecration of the peacefulness of Izumo. "Thank you very much for the...erm, warm welcome," she replied, trying to hide her annoyance behind a tight smile.

The man gestured around the huge room. "My castle here is a teeny tiny bitty baby, but please make yourselves at home," he laughed.

"We, um, will do that," Kamui agreed, wondering at how quickly she had gone from wanting to be here to wanting to leave. "But...may I ask who I have the pleasure of addressing right now?"

The man laughed his high-pitched trill. "Oh! Oh! Silly me! Yes, allow me to introduce myself. I am Archduke Izana, keeper of prophecies, and winner of best hair six times running. Not to brag. It's so nice to meet you!"

"Y-you're an archduke?! Really? ...Really, though?" Kamui wasn't sure what to think about this obnoxious...specimen being an archduke; not to mention winning 'best hair' even once.

Apparently her siblings shared her feelings as they were quick to voice their concerns as well. "Impossible," Leo announced. "He's so disgustingly casual..."

"Indeed," Camilla added. "I'm a little surprised he's able to lead a whole kingdom like that..."

Xander's frown had deepened. "It's downright unsettling..."

Only Elise was unfazed - not that informality had ever bothered her. "Hi, Izana! It's great to meet you too! Let's be best friends!" She giggled.

The Archduke bent over and patted her head. "Ooh! Aren't you the cutest little girl this side of the Bottomless Canyon! You are my new favorite, Lady Elise!"

Elise smiled uncertainly. "Um, did I already introduce myself? I know I'm forgetful, but-"

Izana interrupted her with another annoying laugh. "Ah ha ha... Ehem. Right. Don't be a goose, milady. You are all part of the Nohrian royal family. I know all of your names! It's only fitting for an archduke such as myself." He laughed again. Kamui was really hoping that he didn't expect everyone to be as enamored with him as he was with himself.

Elise's regular smile was back. "Oh, that makes total sense!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Kamui saw Azura frown a little. She determined to keep a good watch on this archduke.

"I must say," Izana continued, "you royals have the most exquisite of exquisite timing. Tonight I am hosting a banquet fit for lovely little royal types like you! I already have the most to die for guest list. You'll DIE!" he shouted excitedly. "You simply must attend. You must! You will, yes? Will you? Won't you?" His smile said they would but Kamui wasn't about to trust him fully. There simply wasn't anything she could do to forget that they were in a war, and considering Azura's unease, that might be a good thing.

"Guests?" Kamui tried to keep the suspicion out of her voice. "Who might they be?"

"Yes! It's hard to believe, but you're not the only royals I've collected today." Izana's voice was dripping with pride. "I also have the honor of hosting the Hoshidan royal family!"

You could have heard a pin drop, even on the carpet.

Kamui was the first to break the uncomfortable silence. "What?!" she exclaimed. She could feel tremors within her. The dragon was trying to get out. I am not panicking, she snapped to herself.

"K-kamui?!" came the familiar, hesitating voice of Sakura. "Is that r-really you?"

Kamui had no time to reply as the four members of the royal house of Hoshido stepped into the room behind Izana who seemed completely unaware of the awkwardness of the situation. For a fleeting moment Kamui wished that she, like Izana, could treat people like they deserved to be treated and not based on their side in a war.

"Kamui!" Hinoka snapped, arms folded. "What are you doing here?!"

Takumi was glowering at her and Kamui quickly looked away from him and to Ryoma.

"Kamui..." Ryoma began, then paused and groped for words. "How unexpected," he finished finally.

Takumi snorted.

"H-hello..." Kamui tried a tremulous smile. Why did Takumi have to be such a...a...

Xander thrust himself in front of her protectively, Siegfried up. "Watch out, Kamui! These people are dangerous. They will stop at nothing to steal you away from us."

It was Ryoma's turn to snort. "Ha. Nohrian logic at its finest." He moved in front of his own siblings, drawing his own blade, and leaned in to Xander, "Don't forget who stole our sister first."

"Speak ill of Nohrians again, and so help me..."

By the fury in Xander's voice, Kamui could tell that he'd caught the barb meant for his father.

"Why are you angry?" Ryoma taunted. "It's not an insult if it's true."

Xander gave a thin smile. "You really desire to feel my blade at your throat, don't you?"

Ryoma lifted his chin. "Just try it! I dare you!"

Both raised their blades to strike, but the Archduke jumped between them and pushed them apart. "No, no, no! Stop this at once! You don't want to be held responsible for breaking Izumo's neutrality pact, right? Put those awful swords away THIS INSTANT." His tone became extremely violent with those last words.

Takumi's hands paused on his bow. Sakura pulled back her staff. Hinoka stepped back a pace and both Xander and Ryoma lowered their swords.

"What pact?" Xander enquired suspiciously.

"Our lovely little Izumo has a strict pact that prohibits fighting of any kind. Even princes like you would be severely punished if you broke said pact. So let's all just put those nasty weapons away and enjoy supper!" He laughed again before his tone and demeanor darkened, "That's an order."

Xander stuck the tip of his blade into the ground in a gesture of submission. "Fine. As a fellow ruler, I will respect your laws."

Ryoma nodded his own acquiescence to Izana before turning back to Xander. "I may stay my blade, but don't expect me to let my guard down. I don't need a weapon to kill you, should the need arise."

Xander's eyebrows rose. "You wish to engage me in hand-to-hand combat? That can be arranged."

The Archduke chuckled nervously. "Now, now, silly princes. Enough of this combat talk. So boring!" He forced yet another laugh. "You may be at war, but as long as you're under my roof, you'll play by my rules. They're such fun rules too!" He smiled and laid a hand on the hilts of the two swords. "We'll start by locking away those weapons of yours. Now, our bountiful banquet is still cooking, so enjoy our amenities in the meantime."

 **000**

Once the Hoshidans were out of earshot, Kamui asked everyone to stay in groups and try to find a library. Her reasoning was that it would give them all something to do as well as perhaps reveal useful books about Hoshido.

All were quick to obey and so Kamui soon found herself alone with Xander, whom she knew was not about to let her out of his sight when there were Hoshidans on the loose. He began the conversation that she was hoping he would avoid. "Well, Kamui, that was unexpected. How are you holding up?"

"OK, I guess," she responded listlessly, hoping he would change the subject. "I'm so sorry about all this, Xander. I would never have suggested staying if I'd known it would lead to all this...uncomfortableness. Maybe I could have refused Izana?"

He put a warm hand on her shoulder and smiled down at her. "There there. Not everything in the world is your fault, little princess. We're here because you're a good leader who wished to give us a safe place to rest. None among us would even consider blaming you for what's happening."

Kamui smiled a little back, but she knew that Xander could never understand how she really felt. Here she was in the same palace with her birth siblings, and she had to be their enemy. Despite being on opposite sides of a war, she knew that Ryoma, Hinoka, Sakura, and even Takumi were good people, and pleasant. She wanted to hear about her childhood from Ryoma. She wanted Hinoka to tell her about the special things that Mikoto had done with her children, and pretend for just one evening that she, Kamui, had enjoyed that kind of relationship as well. She wanted to win Takumi over and compete with him at some feat of arms besides archery. Healthy sibling rivalry. She wanted to have a tea party with Sakura and assure her that she was glad to have another little sister. Just for one evening, she wanted to have a complete family.

She felt tears springing up under her eyelids and she blinked them away before looking up at Xander. "Brother?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think that maybe-" She stopped. She knew that Xander would interpret her request as saying that he wasn't a good enough brother and that she wanted Ryoma to pick up where the Nohrian prince had failed.

"Hello, Kamui." At the sound of Ryoma's voice, they both turned to face him, Xander with anger and suspicion, and Kamui with hope and a smile.

"Ryoma?" she asked in surprise, as though she had not been wishing he would appear.

Xander cut in before the samurai could reply. "What do you want, Lobster?"

Ryoma ignored the insult. "Please, calm yourselves. I mean no harm to either of you." His eyes begged them to believe him. "I simply wish to speak with my sister."

He wanted to talk with her. Kamui's smile grew and she opened her mouth to accept the invitation.

Xander beat her to it. "So that you can steal her away to Hoshido the first chance you get?" he accused, stepping in front of his sister. "I won't allow it."

Ryoma's eyes narrowed. "Watch that temper of yours, Nohrian prince. I admit I acted out of line earlier, but I will not stoop to violating Izumo's peace pact. As high prince of Hoshido. I don't have the luxury of making such a political misstep."

Xander was too shrewd not to recognize the insinuation that Nohrians were in a position to violate treaties. His next words were spoken in a calmer tone. "As crown prince of Nohr, I am bound by the same political constraints. If you and yours can behave amicably then so can we."

Kamui let a small giggle escape her and both princes turned to her.

"Is something on your mind, Kamui?" Xander asked warily, familiar with her teasing ways.

"Forgive me. It's just that...despite your differences, the two of you are quite similar in some ways." She reveled in their shock and disgust. "I mean, look at yourselves now, both making the same face."

"Kamui!" Xander exclaimed. "There's no need to insult me like that. I could not possibly be anything like this sorry excuse for a prince."

"For once, I agree with Prince Xander - besides that bit about me being a sorry excuse for a prince. To start, I'm far more attractive."

"Beg pardon?!" Xander gasped in disbelief.

Kamui darted between the two and pushed them apart. "Whoa! Easy there! Don't fight now—we just started getting along!" she teased. "And I wasn't talking about your looks. Maybe it's because you're both heir to your respective thrones... But the dignified way you carry yourselves...how you care so deeply for your kingdoms... I just think that deep down, you two are more alike than you may think."

They stared at her.

"Think about it." Kamui winked.

Suddenly a strange and rough voice shouted, "There he is! The high prince of Hoshido! Get him!"

All three turned towards the door where Izana was entering, flanked by two Nohrian guards.

"Nohrian soldiers?" Kamui asked, quelling the urge to transform. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Indeed," Xander snapped angrily. "How dare you act against our orders!" Kamui knew that her brother was keenly aware that any non-friendly Nohrians would confirm Ryoma's earlier barb.

"Ignore those party poopers, soldiers," Izana commanded airily. "Capture Prince Ryoma! Do it now!"

Ryoma leapt for the door he had entered by and twisted the handle. Nothing. It was locked. The guards were on him in a moment. "What the... Unhand me!" he roared. He struggled and knocked away one of the guards, turning to punch the other in the face. Xander and Kamui moved to help him, but Izana swept past them with more guards and they were soon fighting to defend themselves.

Above the noise of the commotion they heard Izana say, "Ryoma, the only way to have the guards stop beating your already apprehended brother while your sisters are forced to watch, is to give in."

Ryoma's cry of rage and anguish tore Kamui's heart in two.

Xander threw aside the guards that were holding him back and then freed Kamui as well. One look around, showed her Ryoma had already been taken away.

"As crown prince of Nohr, I demand you to stop this at once!" Xander thundered. "What are you playing at, Izana? I thought all violence was forbidden here."

Izana waved the guards back, laughing. "That's the best part," he chortled. "I...am not Izana." Then, to Kamui and Xander's shock, the archduke melted down in front of them and a jester-like man stood in his place. "Eeheehee! It's been a long time, Lord Xander."

"Zola!" Xander exclaimed.

The name was familiar to Kamui, but she wasn't sure who exactly this little man was.

The little man chuckled. "Phew! It feels so good to finally be myself again! It was hard pretending to be that twit of an archduke with the Hoshidan royals around."

Xander did not look amused. "Where is the real Archduke Izana? What have you done with him?!" he demanded.

"Eeheehee," Zola laughed. "I'm afraid he and his ridiculous hair have been locked away a long while." Kamui suppressed a smile with difficulty. "He'll no doubt enjoy the company of Prince Ryoma in that ungodly cell," Zola continued, effectively quelling Kamui's mirth. "Oh! Let's not forget the other Hoshidan royals. Sweet death awaits all of them! I wonder if the littlest one will c-c-cry when her time comes..." The jester burst into another round of laughter which Kamui was not tempted to join.

"You monster!" Xander cried. "Do you really mean to kill them? Even the youngest ones?!"

Zola raised his eyebrows in surprise. "But of course! King Garon will be so proud when I tell him of my triumph! When I heard the Hoshidan royals were attending a royal banquet in Izumo... I used my incomparable illusive magic to take the archduke's place. Genius, no? Then it was only a matter of time until the Hoshidans crawled into my web, hyo-ho."

"That's despicable, even for you." Xander shook his head.

"No more flattery, please! I'll blush! Now we can capture Hoshido once and for all. I bet the king will grant me a new title! If you'll excuse me, I have some very important death sentencing to do."

Xander and Kamui moved to grab him, but the little jester had disappeared with his guards.

"Zola, halt! ZOLA!" Xander's yells echoed off the deaf walls.

"Xander," Kamui cried. "We can't let this happen!"

Xander's eyes were narrowed. "Don't worry, Kamui. I won't allow this treachery to go unpunished. Hoshido may be our enemy, but to murder its royals while they are unarmed..." he shook his head. "I won't have us win the war this way. We will win with honor or die trying. Come, Sister. Let us go set free our sworn enemy." A disbelieving smile tugged at the corners of his mouth at the thought. "Gather our troops, find our weapons, and prepare for battle. Zola isn't one to postpone violence."

"I'm with you all the way, Xander," Kamui assured. "You really are my hero. I hope you know." Another giggle escaped her.

"Was that a guffaw I heard? Out with it, little princess. What's so funny?"

"Sorry," she choked. "It's just that you and Ryoma really are so much alike. If you weren't on opposite sides of a war, I think you could have been great friends."

"Ugh..." he groaned. "Do me a favor and keep that nonsense in your head where it belongs. Now, to the task at hand..."

"I'm on it!"

 **000**

The royals and their retainers finally cut through Zola's small army of Nohrians. They came face to face with the jester and his final allies outside of the prison cell. The true Izana had his face pressed against the bars.

"Violence will be forgiven this once, if you can just set me free!" he cried.

"Why are you fighting this?!" Zola whined. "I am not you're enemy, those Hoshidans are! I act only for the glory of Nohr! Why is this happening? WHY?!"

"This is not the type of glory Nohr wants," Kamui responded, readying her Yato.

The fight was short and fierce and ended when a well placed strike by Kamui brought Zola to his knees.

"I must...r-report back...to King...Gar...on..." he gasped.

"You'll do no such thing," Kamui snapped. "It's over, Zola. Release your prisoners."

"But why?!" the miserable creature moaned. "I captured Nohr's enemies for you! You should be thanking me!"

Leo stepped forward, fingering his tome. "Contemptible fool. This may be our father's way, but it is not ours."

"L-lord Leo..." Zola stammered.

"You are a mockery and a disgrace," Leo continued grandly. "It sickens me to think there are rats like you tainting our kingdom's grand legacy. Impersonating a peaceful leader to trick the Hoshidans into letting their guard down... That's a coward's game, Zola." His voice took on a convincing tone. "You'd probably rather die than live with the shame, correct? In that case..."

Zola screamed in terror. "NO! Please! M-m-milord... I was wrong! S-so wrong!" he blabbered. "I have seen the error of my ways! P-please...spare my unworthy life!"

Leo stepped closer. "Make peace with it, Zola. Perhaps on the other side you will find forgiveness. For your crimes against humanity... Begone!"

Zola was lost in a flash of magic, his final scream reverberating through the prison.

Leo sighed but looked satisfied.

Kamui shook her head. "Leo... Did you really have to kill him?"

He gave her a frustrated look. "I did it so you wouldn't have to. If we had let him live, he would have told Father we helped the Hoshidan royal family. Then all of us would have been in grave danger. You know the risks we run already..."

Kamui nodded mutely,

"You're still too soft, Kamui," Leo chided. "I envy your innocence, but rat like Zola must be cut down upon defeat for the good of all. What would you have us do? Accept him as an ally only to suffer betrayal later? The scoundrel would have just bided his time until he could blab to Father or Iago. But the dead can't speak, can they?"

Kamui sighed. "...I know you're right... That doesn't mean I have to like it."

"How could you not like that?" Niles broke in. "There's little that I enjoy as much as abject terror."

Kamui and Leo rolled their eyes. "Just pick the lock on the cell door, Niles," Kamui ordered.

Leo nodded to confirm the command and the ex-thief picked his way over the carnage to the iron door.

"I have to say, it's a shame that we're just letting them all go free," he commented as he worked. "I would have liked to drink in Big Brother's reaction to his siblings' executions. Just imagine the look on his face as they are cut down before his eyes. He, meanwhile, struggling uselessly against the chains that hold him down. The pathos would be absolutely delicious."

"I'll kill them for you, Niles!" Peri offered excitedly.

"Peri, you're a doll," Niles smiled.

"Nooo!" Izana yelped.

"Absolutely not," Xander agreed. "Enough of that nonsense, Niles."

The retainer pulled open the cell door and Izana stumbled out. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he exclaimed. "What a lovely time we can have now! What a lovely feast it will be!"

The two princesses followed. At sight of Hinoka, Niles gave a low whistle. "Is it just me, or did the temperature suddenly rise? Might be the fiery hair..."

Hinoka gave Niles a resounding slap across the cheek. He stumbled back, chuckling, as Ryoma's voice came from within the cell, fierce with anger. "Stop checking my sister out!"

"Niles, pray don't sully my good name," Leo ordered.

"Of course, Milord."

Hinoka fastened her gaze on Kamui. "Ryoma and Takumi are chained up in there," she stated.

Niles knew what was expected of him and headed into the cell. They could hear his running commentary as he picked the locks on the chains. "Oh my. High Prince Hair of Hoshido, isn't it? Is all this real? It is. Why, if you'd entered that 'Best Hair' contest, Izana wouldn't have won even once."

Kamui was frantically searching the bodies of the guards for the keys. Relying on Niles was the worst.

"Then you could have some other title besides 'High Prince of a Doomed Land."

Hinoka stood up, holding a bunch of bloody keys. Kamui grabbed them.

"And who's this princess with the ponytail? What's your na-" Niles' voice was abruptly cut off and there was the sound of someone falling onto the ground.

"I assure you that I have no knowledge of what caused your retainer to collapse," Ryoma called. "It seemed to be magic of some sort."

Leo closed his tome with a straight face. "Odin, see to him."

"My liege," the mage replied, ducking into the cell and reemerging, dragging Niles by the ankles. "It is the ever favored object of my heart to bend the knee to you in this and all other matters."

 **000**

The banquet was splendid. And much to Kamui's annoyance, Izana didn't tire of pointing that fact out and toting his royal guests.

"Ooh, it feels great to be free again!" he exclaimed repeatedly. "I was almost toast, but now I can celebrate with a toast instead. HA!" He looked around at everyone, expecting them to laugh as well. They obliged him weakly.

"Ugh, so excitable," Leo complained in an undertone. "He's just as bad as his doppelganger."

Camilla nodded her agreement. "I was hoping the real Izana would be a tad more...dignified."

Xander's frown was bitten deep between his brows. Kamui recognized the onset of one of his headaches. "Truly unsettling..." he muttered.

"It just shows how close-minded you are," Hinoka noted. "You Nohrians think everyone should act like you do."

"Not always," Elise contradicted. "I'm glad I got to befriend two Izanas in one day! That's a whole lotta Izana!"

The Archduke smiled benignly at the little princess while her three older siblings rolled their eyes in an attempt to hide their amusement.

Kamui turned to Ryoma who was sitting on her left, a request she had made secretly to Izana. He had taken off his helmet to eat, and she was surprised at how youthful he looked.

"Ryoma," she smiled. "I'm so glad you're safe."

His brows knitted.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, wishing she'd kept her mouth shut. She'd kick herself if she was ruining for her brother the one dinner she'd be able to have with him.

"Quiet, you!" Takumi snapped, leaning in from behind his older brother. "Filthy traitors don't get the honor of speaking so casually to High Prince Ryoma."

Now it was Kamui's turn to knit her brows. Takumi was at it again. She decided that his temper had probably not been helped by the beating he'd received earlier. He had a black eye and moved a little stiffly, but he refused to allow his sister to heal him, claiming that he could handle it.

Leo was quick to take up the fight in Kamui's defense. "So she needs your permission to express concern?" He gave an exaggerated sigh. "Hoshidans are the worst. I'd drop the attitude if I were you. After all, we just saved your sorry lives."

Takumi's nostrils flared. "Let me make something perfectly clear. I feel no gratitude for what you've done. Saving us was the natural thing to do, even for Nohrian scum," he spat.

"Oh my..." Camilla said mildly. "I didn't know the Hoshidan royals were such ungrateful little monsters. Adorable though they may be."

Takumi flushed scarlet and his sister leaped to his defense.

"How dare you!" Hinoka hissed. "This all happened because of one of your underlings right? You should be apologizing to us, not looking for a pat on the back!"

"That face..." Camilla said slowly. "You should have that looked at. It's not right, darling."

"You... You... Don't you 'darling' me!"

Kamui looked around desperately at her crumbling evening.

"Enough," Ryoma ordered his siblings. He turned to Xander. "We are...thankful that you saved our lives. Were the situation reversed, we would have done the same. As such, we feel no need to express our gratitude for your actions."

Xander nodded. "Agreed. As it were, we don't want your gratitude. We only acted as Nohrian royals should."

There they went again. Her two oldest brothers and their striking similarities. _If you let this chance slip, you'll hate yourself forever_ , Kamui told herself. She steeled her mind and prepared to take the plunge.

"Xander, Ryoma..." Both princes looked at her expectantly. "Everyone..." Her voice became quite small. "I just... Well, even if we're still enemies, I'm grateful that we can all share a meal together. I know this is likely the only time this will ever happen...but I'll always remember it. And I...I know once we leave here, nothing will have changed between us...but..." Under their combined gazes, she felt her courage flee. If she spoke her mind, they'd all hate her.

Sakura came to her rescue. "Um! Kamui! I, um..."

Kamui smiled with relief. "Go ahead, Sakura. Say what's on your mind."

"I was just, um...th-thinking...it's really nice to finally see you again. I'm glad you... I'm glad you f-found a way to be happy..." The little princess smiled nervously and then looked down at her lap.

"Sakura..." Kamui said quietly. "I'm happy to see you too."

Hope sprang into the eyes of the little girl as she raised her head. "R-really? You mean it?! Oh, Kamui!"

"HMPH!" Elise grumped. "Back off, you! She's my sister! MINE!"

Sakura dropped her gaze again. "I'm s-sorry!"

"Elise!" Kamui exclaimed. "Mind your manners!"

"But she's trying to take you away from me... She's my archnemesis," the girl complained.

Kamui couldn't help herself. She started to laugh and Azura joined her.

"I think," Azura chuckled, "that in a weird way, this is all quite heartwarming. We're like one big family...albeit, a dysfunctional one."

"I was thinking the same thing!" Kamui laughed. "I never thought I'd have the privilege of enjoying a meal with all of my siblings. Xander? Ryoma?"

"What is it little princess?" Xander asked gently.

"I just wondering..." Tears sprang into her eyes and she choked on her words. The cheerful party chatter carried on around them, but the group of royals were quiet, eyes on her. They cared about her. Even Hinoka and Takumi looked concerned. "I was wondering if just for this one night, we could maybe pretend that we're a family."

No response.

"I mean, you're all my family and I'd like to acknowledge that. I'd like to have a family that's not broken, just for one night. Please." She looked around at their shocked faces in despair. "I understand if my request is out of place," she finished awkwardly. She looked down at her hands twisting in her lap, the tears burning her eyes.

The sound of Ryoma clearing his throat brought her back. "Kamui."

"Yes?"

"Can I ask a favor of you?"

She looked into his earnest hazel eyes. "Yes. I mean, I can't promise anything..."

"It's nothing like that," he assured her. "I only thought, that since this is just for one night, would you mind calling me 'brother'?"

Xander drew in a sharp breath, but Kamui was lost in ecstasy.

"I-I understand if that is too much to ask, considering the current state of affairs..." He was as nervous as she.

"Oh, Brother, you don't know how much I've wanted this." She threw her arms around him and gave way to her tears. "Thank you, Brother," she whispered as his arms closed around her and the warmth from his body flowed all the way into her heart.

 **000**

After dinner, everyone dispersed to wander the palace. Kamui skipped off with Sakura and Elise, Hinoka and Camilla following a little behind and chatting awkwardly. Takumi challenged Leo to a game of Shogi, and Leo countered with an invitation to play chess.

As Xander reached the door he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turned. Ryoma.

The Hoshidan prince had a fire and despair in his eyes that stopped the harsh inquiry on Xander's lips.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes. What did Prince Leo mean when he said that you would all have been in danger if your father heard what you'd done for us?"

"Oh, that." Xander sighed. "Our father...hasn't been well. If we cross him, he has no scruples against making us regret it. Kamui especially. He purposely puts her in situations where she must either defy him or commit a crime. It's trying, to say the least. One of these days, I'm afraid he'll kill her. That's why we have to win this war. If we can just get him what he wants, I think he will return to being the loving father he was before. There will be no more temptations to sour him."

"I see." Ryoma paused, apparently thinking this over. "Does your father want me and my siblings dead?"

"Well...probably. I don't know that he'd care, but Iago has so much influence... I believe it's safe to say that he'll desire your death, at least. We're doing our best to avoid that, however. Leo is a gifted strategist and I have no doubt that we will find a way, as we have before."

"Thank you," Ryoma said quietly. "What happens to me is of no consequence, but I would like Takumi and Hinoka and Sakura to live long and with joy."

"As do I," Xander agreed solemnly. "And you as well, Prince Ryoma. I suppose that with Kamui in my family, you are my brother as well. It is a fine thing."

"A fine thing," Ryoma echoed.

 **000**

Kamui saw her Hoshidan family out the door.

"Goodnight, Takumi. Your bruises look rugged," she teased. He flushed, but smiled anyway.

"Goodnight, Hinoka. I hope to go flying with you someday..."

"I'll be looking out for you," her sister assured her with a quick hug.

"Goodnight, Sakura. I loved our tea time. I'm so glad you're my sister."

"Goodnight, Kamui. And thank you. I really liked being such a big family." The little princess waved timidly as she melted into the dusk behind her two older siblings.

Lastly, Kamui turned to Ryoma. "Goodnight, Brother. I hope that we can have more evenings like this someday."

"So do I, Sister. But no matter what happens or who fights who, you can always call me 'brother' and I promise that I will always be that for you."

"Thank you," she said quietly. Something in his tone told her that he didn't have much hope - that he was dreading something, but she couldn't bring herself to wreck what little was left of their evening by prying. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

She didn't know exactly why, but it felt like he was saying 'goodbye'.

* * *

 **If you would please review and tell me how I did, I would really appreciate it. I've never played Fates, so feedback on how I did with the characters and with staying true to the message of the story would be great. Thank you for reading!**

 **And a special thank you to the guest reviewer. I did that on purpose to hold the story because I forgot to put it in documents before starting to post. I do that sometimes, and it's a real pain to have to redo a summary so I hoped to be to put that little thing in to hold the place until I could get the real thing up. I hoped no one would notice, but thanks for being so nice about it. :-)**


End file.
